


Falling In Love with the Sun

by sylviaflat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, Slow Burn-ish, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviaflat/pseuds/sylviaflat
Summary: A series of events intertwined Hinata's life with Sasuke. This is a story of how Hinata fell in love with the sun, who had a body of a lighting storm.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126
Collections: Extraordinary Naruto FanFics





	Falling In Love with the Sun

When the war was finally over and everything started to fall back into place, that’s when Hinata realized that the opposite of war is neither peace nor love. The opposite of war is creation. She expected, well perhaps fantasize is the more of an accurate term, that Naruto would finally notice her and answer her confession.

She had yearned for the chance to freely wrap herself in his heat and she had always dreamed of falling in love with someone who would keep her warm. He looked and still looks like the sun, and for the longest time in her life she thought that he would actually feel like one. As she said, creation is the opposite of war. And Hinata might be a dreamer, and there is nothing wrong with being one, but she is not a fool and she is a shinobi. She can tell when it’s time to finally give up even if she knows that it would be something that she would have difficulty in accepting. 

She spent most of her days rebuilding the village and with her friends. The war gave her a chance to get to know them better and the time after it gave her the opportunity to truly enjoy their presence. She is not the heir to her clan, anymore. Hanabi has been named as the official heiress and there are no hard feelings from Hinata’s part. She would not desert her responsibilities from the clan and she promised herself that she would do everything she can to keep Hanabi from the influence of the elders. Her days had been quite monotonous. She wakes up with the sun and rises as soon as its rays start to kiss the horizon. She trains for a while and help in cleaning up the village or at the hospital. Hinata had moved out of the clan compound and now lives in her own apartment. She can say that she finds peace in how mundane her everyday life is.

And then he entered the picture.

He looked like a storm and as calm as its eye. He felt like he could destroy everything in his path and she knows that he once did. She doesn’t really blame him. The war has its ways of turning people into their very own nightmares by filling their hearts with the need for vengeance and violence. And his heart was filled to brim that she thinks it’s a miracle that it did not burst. He might be a walking lightning storm but in reality he slowly eased himself into her life. Their love took time.

She loves to compare with any natural phenomenon but the truth is she’s the one who stumbled into his arms like one. It was the beginning of spring and the days still start with the coldness that winter left behind. Even with the chilliness of winter, the sun was still shining blindingly up in the sky and Hinata decided that it was a good day to go to the market and purchase some fresh produce. 

The market is a bustling, lively place and the traces of war are slowly disappearing. She had time to catch up with her favorite vegetable vendor who finally gave birth to her daughter who she named Megumi. She is a cute little thing with bright blue eyes and soft dark brown hair just like her mother. Hinata is sure that she would also grow up to have her mother’s sunny smile.

On her way home, she decided to stop by a fruit juice stall and have some cherry juice. With her bags of food on her left hand and her juice on the other Hinata was lost in thought. Konoha is rising. People are creating from what they have left and what they have to share. She had a small smile gracing her lips that suddenly turned into a gasp when she collided into something as she let go of her juice and tried to look clutch on some fabric, desperate to regain some balance. An arm circled around her back and a hand offered support by clasping unto her shoulder. White pupiless eyes met bottomless dark ones when Hinata looked up.

“U-uchiha-san..”

He merely raised an eyebrow and that’s when Hinata realized that she is still clutching unto his soaking shirt. She gasped again when she felt how wet the shirt was. She must have spilled her drink all over him. She immediately let go and stepped a few steps back and bowed.

“I’m so sorry, Uchiha-san. I-I’m really sorry. I was just so lost in my thoughts that I failed to notice what is going on with my surroundings. I’m really, really so —“

“Hyuuga.”

Hinata closed her babbling mouth and tried so hard not to blush but with great mortification she felt her cheeks heat up. 

He looked at her straight into the eyes and said, “It’s nothing,” and he proceeded to walk away. 

She doesn’t know what came over her but she grabbed ahold of his shirt. The strength of her grip on the cloth surprised her, and when Sasuke looked backed at her she thinks there was a flicker of surprise on those pitch black eyes, too. They stared at each other for quite some time until Hinata finally let go as she tried to get her bearings.

“Uchiha-san, please let me make up it to you. This must be a great inconvenience to you. There must be something I can do. Maybe I can wash your shirt for you or…” 

Hinata was pretty sure that her face must be as red the as the cherries that her juice was made from. Her face felt so hot that it wouldn’t surprise her if smoke would start to come out of her ears. Sasuke simply stared at her and his eyes drifted down to the bags that of produce that she is carrying.

“Are you planning to cook lunch?”

Her eyes grew wide and her eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs when she heard this words. She swallowed the lump in her throat and said, “O-of course. Would you like to join me? Then maybe we can wash your shirt. It’s just a simple lunch though, nothing really special. Just some onigiri but I could try to prepare something else for you if you want.” She took a deep breathe again as she kept on. “B-but maybe you could tell me what you would like to have n-now while we’re still here in the market.”

She doesn’t where’s this sudden talkativeness is coming from. Something about his presence is making her feel flustered and the stutter that she thought she finally outgrew is starting to make an appearance.

“No, onigiri and whatever else you’ll have are okay. And I like tomatoes.”

With that said, Sasuke started to walk into the direction towards her apartment. Hinata started to walk beside him but with a couple of feet between them so that people would not start to get any ideas. She’s sure that if anyone suspected anything between her and Sasuke it would reach her clan. She might not be the heiress anymore but she is still under the constant scrutiny of her clan, especially the elders. She moved out of the compound to get away from their suffocating hold, but no one truly escapes the gaze of the Hyuuga.  
Inside her apartment, she offered her one of Neji’s shirts that he left in her apartment because sometimes he likes to crash into her couch.

“Ano, Uchiha-san, this is one of Neji-niisan’s shirts. I think it would fit you.”

She handed the shirt out to him even if she can’t seem to meet his gaze, still feeling mortified that this whole ordeal is happening because of her carelessness. He took the shirt from her hands but did not make any move to leave. A few moments passed and she finally looked up at him with a questioning gaze. 

“Where can I change?”

And with that, Hinata’s blush was at a full force again. She tried to will her blush down to no avail before saying, “S-second door to right just in follow that hallway.”

She did not wait for any answer from him as she hurriedly scurried to the kitchen. Hinata took a deep breath as clutched the edges of her counter. She noticed that her heart is beating rapidly in her chest. Sasuke has a very foreboding aura around him. If she was being honest, she is a little scared. She knows how annoyed Sasuke could get with noisy girls as she recalls their days as classmates in the academy, but she can’t seem to stop babbling around him, desperate to fill the awkwardness.

Hinata decided to start her preparations for lunch. Mechanically, she took the produce from their bags and set them near the sink to be washed. She was in the process of washing the tomatoes when Sasuke entered the kitchen.

‘I took the liberty to use your dryer. I hope you don’t mind.”

She was a bit startled when he said this but managed to nod as a reply. She barely suppressed a squeak when she felt her presence beside her. Something about the Uchiha is making Hinata lose her bearings as if she’s hypersensitive to every move he makes.

“I can chop the vegetables just tell me how big or small you want them,” Sasuke said as he took the tomatoes from Hinata’s hands and continued to wash them. 

She moved on to prepared the rice for the onigiri while telling Sasuke how to chop the vegetables. After that, they quietly worked in the kitchen. This time Hinata didn’t feel any awkwardness between them. It was actually quite peaceful.

When the food was done, she started to pull the plates out of the cupboard and set them on the small table right in her kitchen. While she did those, Sasuke brought the hot food on the table. They sat across each other. The silence continued and there’s still no palpable awkwardness. 

“Itadakimasu,” they both murmured.

They proceeded to eat. And Hinata took her time to finally observe the Uchiha. He eats at a moderate pace, but his plate was continuously filled. He was already on a second serving while Hinata was only halfway done with hers. There’s a stiffness to his posture but his eyes have this faraway look as he ate his onigiri. He looked like he is remembering something as he ate. Hinata was very curious as to what must be in his mind, but she did not have the courage to start a conversation.

When they’re finally done eating, Hinata started to clean the table. She was bringing the used plates to the sink when Sasuke took them from her hands and started to wash them.

“Uchiha-san, p-please let me do that.”

The only answer she got was a murmur of, “Hn,” as he kept on washing the plates.

Hinata not wanting to feel useless or awkward started to wipe the plates that he finished washing dry. Again, there was only silence between them. The sound of the water running and the soft ticking of the dishes being stacked together are the only sounds that could be heard.

Surprisingly, Sasuke was the one who said something. “My mother always made onigiri with tomato filling when I was a kid.”

“Then they must be really good. I hope what I made today was satisfactory because I’m sure nothing could really beat a mother’s cooking.” Perhaps this was the cause of the faraway look in his eyes when we were eating,she thought.

Hinata never got any response back and she really did not expect any. Sasuke is not the type of person to really elaborate on anything about him, especially anything that involves his past. It was actually quite a surprise that he said something about his mother to her. With this thought, a small smile graced Hinata’s lips.

When the dishes are done, Sasuke proceeded to check on his shirt while Hinata was left in the kitchen without any word. She was left to think about how long it has been since she shared a meal with someone. Of course, she spends time with her friends. They have short moments together here in there, but everyone is busy rebuilding not only the village but also Konoha’s relationships with the other villages. They are often sent for diplomatic missions towards other villages much to the complaint of her close friend Kiba-kun, who prefers the adrenaline rush provided by dangerous missions than the boredom brought about by said diplomatic missions.

She turned and walked towards her living room to see Sasuke out. 

“I apologize again for the inconvenience I caused to today.” She managed to keep her stutter out as she bowed.

Sasuke, now clad in his dry, black shirt with the Uchiha symbol at the back, waved his hand. “It’s not a problem, and it’s been a long time since I’ve had a home cooked meal.”

She didn’t know what made her say it, perhaps it’s the subtle wistfulness that she could detect from his voice or perhaps it’s her own loneliness that made her say this, “Th-then maybe, maybe you’d like to join me for another meal a-again tomorrow.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrow again and looked at her as if he’s looking for something on her face.

“I have a two week long mission that starts tomorrow.”

She blushed and quickly stammered, “It’s j-just lunch. Nothing more, nothing less. But of course I understand that you’re very busy. Once again, I’m very sor—“

For the second time that day, he cut off an apology from her.

“Hyuuga.”

Hinata immediately stopped her stammering and she feels her neck growing hot with extreme embarrassment. 

“I wouldn’t mind another lunch when I return. I liked your onigiris.” With this said, Uchiha Sasuke immediately open the door and went out with any words of goodbye.

Hinata for her part, was left frozen on her doorway as she stared at Sasuke’s retreating back. She’s not sure about what he meant or if he would really show up for lunch weeks later. She then remembered how Sasuke complimented her onigiri and with those simple words for the second time that day Sasuke was the cause of Hinata’s smile.

It did not surprise her as much as she thought it would when Sasuke showed up at her doorsteps two weeks later. She smiled at him and immediately welcomed him into her apartment. A repeat of what happened before proceeded to happen. Sasuke washed and cut the vegetables while Hinata did the cooking. They ate in silence with Hinata occasionally asking questions about his mission like where he went and what kind of mission was it.

When they’re done eating, Sasuke once again did the dishes while Hinata dried them. Hinata found the silence between them comforting and there’s not a trace of any lingering awkwardness between them.

Sasuke approached the door to leave and she went with him.

“You’re welcome anytime, Uchiha-san.” He stared at her for a moment and this time Hinata did not pull away from his gaze nor did she blush even though her heart was beating so fast.

“Call me Sasuke, Hinata.” There was a softness in the way he said her name that she could not possibly name.

He was a few meters away from her when she finally said something back. “I hope you soon, Sasuke.” She was left wondering this time if he even heard what she said.

She gets her answer to her question when he shows up again at her door only a couple of days later, this time clutching bags of produce. This became almost a routine. Well, she is tempted to call it a routine but there is no clear schedule of when he would show up at her doorstep hours before lunchtime. But whenever he does, Hinata greets him with a small smile and the start to prepare lunch in her kitchen as usual. 

Rumors started to surface around the village. Of course it would. Hinata knew this would eventually happen. She got the brunt of the questions since most people are too afraid to even gossip about this when the Uchiha is at a close proximity. Hinata usally waved the questions off, simply saying that they are just friends having lunch together and there’s nothing more to it. 

Everything changed when he showed up a few hours after dinnertime, soaked to the bone even if it’s not raining. His clothes were bloody and torn and his breathing is ragged as his eyes moved around, clearly out of focus.

“It’s not my blood.”

Mortified and worried with his state, Hinata promptly ushered her into the couch into her leaving room and instructed him to take deep breaths with her.

“On the count of three, Sasuke. Breathe with me. One. Two. Three.” She took a deep breath and he followed and released a big exhale. They did this for a moment until Sasuke was finally calming down. 

“Please follow me to bathroom. We need to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold.”

When she was sure that he was calm enough to take a shower she left him to his own devices and went into her kitchen to prepare tea. Hinata can’t help but wonder what could have possibly happened to leave a shinobi of Sasuke’s stature obviously shaken.

A few moments later, he appeared into the living room, and once again wearing Neji’s clothes. She motioned for him to seat down and handed him a cup of tea. He took a sip of the tea and then held onto the cup in such a tight grip that Hinata was sure it would not withstand the force of his grip. Rushing over to him, she took the cup from his hands and set it on the table. There was no sound arund them except for Sasuke’s heavy breathing and the soft ‘tink’ when Hinata hurriedly put the cup onto the table.

She was about to instruct him to take deep, evenly spaced breaths again when he suddenly enveloped her into his arms and buried his nose into her hair. Hinata was surprised but almost out of instinct, carefully wrapped her arms around Sasuke. He can feel his rapidly beating heart. His heart was thumping so hard like it’s a wild creature clawing for release. She was almost convinced that it could possibly jump out of his chest. Sasuke’s breathing finally calmed down. 

“I was too late. Too late again.” His breathing was starting to even out but she could feel the tremors happening all over his body.

“I was on a mission to rescue a group of kids orphaned by the war from the hands of slavers.” His breathing was constantly getting eratic. It took him a few moments to keep on talking. “Someone must have tipped them that when I arrived at the scene the children are dead and the slavers are long gone. I looked for them and I killed every single one of them. But in the end I am still too late.” He finished his tale in the simplest way possible with such a cold voice, devoid of any emotion. The only thing that gave away what he must be feeling to her was the rapid increase of the shaking of his arms around her

She tightened her arms around him and after a while pulled away from him and this time she’s the one who connected their gaze. “Sasuke, it’s not your fault. You can’t save everyone. We can’t save everyone.”

His voice broke as he whispered to me, “I’m tired of being an avenger.” 

He took her into his arms again and this time buried his face into her neck. They layed down on the couch with him on top of her and his face pillowed with his chest. She stroked and massaged his scalp. She said nothing as he did this, willing his trembles to subside. She doesn’t know how much time had passed when they both succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, Hinata woke up alone on the couch with the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. She went to the bathroom to freshen up before going to the kitchen. There, she found Sasuke sitting on his usual seat drinking from a cup of coffee. They said nothing to each other as he handed her a steaming cup and she took a seat on the chair beside his.

There was some obvious tension in the air, although, Hinata didn’t from what. She decided to break the silence. “A-ano..Sasuke, a-are you feeling okay now?

“Hn.” He’s staring at her and making her feel unnerved. 

“Is there something I c-can do for you?”

He said nothing and continued to just stare at her.

“Can I do something for you?” Feeling totally exposed under his piercing gaze Hinata moved to stand up. “M-maybe I should fix us some breakfast.”

She was almost out of her chair when he yanked her towards him and pressed their lips together.

Hinata’s mind went blank and it took her a few moments to process before she closed her eyes and clutched on his shoulders for support. His lips are soft even if the center of his lips is a bit chapped. They contentedly moved their lips against each other. Soft and gentle. He held unto her waste gently as if he was a afraid she would break away if he held her too tightly. She somehow ended up straddling him as they pulled away from each other. 

Sasuke’s forehead touched hers and he closed he eyes while hers remained open. They tried to catch their breaths and Hinata observed his features, the way he’s breathing through his mouth and the light pink that’s starting to warm his cheeks up. She’s quite sure that hers are much redder than his right now.

“I know I should have asked first, but was that okay?” His deep voice brought her out of her reverie, as she moved to look up into his eyes.

They stared at each other in silence, and Hinata can’t help but think about how much their relationship is built with silence. As soon as the word relationship entered her mind, realizations about his question dawned to her. And what the silence between those words and what is happening right now implies. The possibilities of what her answer to that question is giving unstoppable flutters in her stomach, it feels like a river is inside her. A river which constantly flows, and with its current always fighting against the wind, the rocks and nature itself just to reach the ocean.

Hinata is sure that she might actually burst at this very moment with the overwhelming river of emotion threatening to spill from her. She was never good with words, but it seems that both of them have a knack for interpreting what the other means in silence.

So she chose to answer his question by cupping her jaw with her hand and by placing the other on his nape, gently clutching the silky hair and this time she was the one who pressed her lips to him. He immediately responded and just like the first one this kiss is filled with softness you wouldn’t expect from a man like Sasuke. 

The hand on her waist tightened as he tried to bring her form closer to his without breaking the kiss. His tongue swiped her lower lips, demanding entrance which she granted. There was no fight for dominance; they’re simply taking their time to bask in the softness of the kiss. 

Both are foreign to the feelings of warmth provided by having another person so close, but they didn’t mind. Even with the war over, the life of a shinobi is an uncertain one. Every breath and every day is a gift and they both knew that moments with each other is one of the best presents they could ever give or receive. The sands of time will always be an enemy that they would struggle to defeat or perhaps befriend. But right now, through this kiss and in this silence it does not matter, because what they have or what they are bound to have would surely take it’s time.

The people of Konoha were quite surprised when they saw how the relationship between ninjas of the two powerful clans progressed, but they gradually came to accept it. Contrary to what the couple had expected, there were some questioning glances from some people but there was no violent backlash from their friends and her clan.

Their friends were very welcoming to their relationship, delighted to see that the two people they love who are used to being alone are finding comfort with each other. Her clan, she suspected, was probably pleased with their relationship for an entirely different purpose. There has never been a record of what could result to a union between a Sharingan user and a Byakugan user. The couple promised each other that whatever happens in the future, and the blessings that it would bring would never be tainted with the clan politics that continue to plague them even in their adult lives.

The tangy smell of tomato paste slowly cooking on low heat is wafting into the air, taking over the whole house as the heavy autumn breeze tickles Hinata’s exposed legs. She never thought that her life would end up like this; standing on a kitchen she decorated herself, wearing a dress in a much darker shade of purple that it almost looked black with the Uchiha symbol taking over her back.

Electrifying but filled with warmth, she felt her chakra coming near her, so she was not surprised when she heard his voice.

“I’m home.” Sasuke proceeded to wrap his arms around his wife like he always did after all of his missions. The comfort of her form against his never fails to bring him a sense of peace just like the first time all those years ago.

“Welcome back,” Hinata said and she leaned against his chest.

She could feel the the platinum band, his wedding ring, that he likes to wear as a necklace when he goes into missions. A similar one is nestled against her ring finger as she lifted the very same hand that houses the ring to hold his hand closer to her chest.

They always spend time like this after their missions. Sasuke, for his part, likes to touch every part of her that he could reach. The process is slow, and just like their first kisses, is filled with softness. He likes to run his fingers through the palms of her hands, and then he continues to massage circles with the pads of his thumb on the backs of her hands. His hands proceed to caress her forearms and stops to cup her elbows where he holds on to her just a bit tighter.  
They stayed like this for a minute or two. He continues to move his fingers to her arms, taking careful attention to the skin of her upper arms by running his fingers on them. He doesn’t stop until he reaches her collar bones, where he finally buries his face on her neck, taking in her sweet smell of lavender and medical herbs, and his hands drops back to her waist. 

She turns around to pillow her head against his chest and to take a deep of breath of his scent, too. Their love was a quiet one and one that took it’s time. Like a seed that was accidentally left on the ground, unknown to the people around it, and one that was left to fend for itself. It was watered by the feelings that they never fail to show to each other in the quiet moments provided by the night. When the seed finally grew into a tree, the people of the village, like Hinata said, learned to accept it and hopefully they will also come to love the fruits that it would bear.

Sasuke’s hand rest against her stomach, which is still flat now but would sooner rather than later, would start to grow. They got married two years ago in the presence of only their close friends and the only family members that Hinata invited were her sisters and Neji. They now live in the Uchiha compound, that Hinata slowly filled with life through her various flowers and medicinal herbs. The promise of life is a beautiful thing.

Hinata stepped away from Sasuke and moved to face him with a huge smile on her face that her eyes had to crinkle to make up for the space that her wide grin took.

There’s this time of the day, a very specific time in a very specific place. Right here in their kitchen, as the dark rays of the sun slip through the windows. With Sasuke standing right in front of her and with the dark but bright light behind him she swears that he looks like the sun and this time she’s pretty sure that he feels like one. Despite everything that happened in her life, Hinata could still say that she did fall in love with the sun and dreams really do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work that I eventually had the courage to post her. Thank you for checking my story out. I hope you would enjoy it. Any kind of feedback would be much appreciated.


End file.
